clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Cabel von Injoface
Cabel Von Injoface is one of Mabel's siblings, specifically, her twin sister. Unlike Mabel, she was a couch potato and she sleepwalks. Cabel used to love television. She said once she can't live without it. She watches TV still, but not as often, and she is not junking out as much. She used to be owned by the Antics Family until they dropped her off at the pet shop. Background Cabel was born to Mabel XVIII with Mabel XIX. She wasn't very smart, and liked to eat and watch a lot of cartoons. This caused her mother and sister to feel shame and they made fun of her. Cabel wasn't smart enough to know that they were hurting her feelings, but she knew that she wasn't loved, but Cabel didn't really mind that. She had her TV and a bag of chips. Or so she thought. Eventually, Mabel XVIII couldn't pay for television, and soon food. Cabel was going crazy, and Mabel XVIII and Mabel XIX didn't like it. They tried to get her to return to sanity, but it was IMPOSSIBLE! Mabel decided to give away Cabel to some penguins, but also accidentally gave away her sister in the process. She was very peeved off at this, and wasn't willing to take care of Cabel any more, so she gave her away as well. The two members they were sent to were not close, so Mabel and Cabel didn't see each other for a long time. Every morning after that, Cabel gets her big butt out of her specially made butt bed (because if she was in a normal puffle bed, it would burst immediately) and turns on the TV. She watches Absolute Thespian Islet or a DVD of WHAT?!? movies and spin-offs until she hears her large stomach growl. That is when she calls for her owner when it's two in the afternoon (Cabel enjoys sleeping) to make her some "%$^%^*#@& pancakes". She devours them and asks for more (because she's chubby). Involvement Mabel once affirmed that she was "very lazy and a disgrace to all the members of the Von Injoface family name. Cabel can't even get her big ^*%$^%#@& butt off the couch!!" Trivia *Cabel is named for the type of television in which you can watch a lot of channels (or all the channels). *Cabel is very chubby for a puffle. *Cabel's favorite shows are Absolute Thespian Islet and Von Injoface Lifestyles Exposed. *Cabel's doctor, Dr. Jetfigter, wanted her to go on a diet, but he is happy now because she kicked her old eating and couch potato (or should I say couch potato chip?) habits, but still eats and watches TV often. *Swiss Ninja screamed like a girl in a horror movie about to be eaten by a monster when he first saw her! *In 2009, her doctor told her she would die in three days if she didn't get healthier. She said to Jetfigter, "OFF OF ME, THIS IS MY *%^&$$%36%^# BODY!!." Three days later, she went back to the doctor and taunted him because he was wrong. She then got a heart attack (right by her doctor) and required an operation and emergency liposuction. She looked like this, but retained her bad eating habits and became fat again (although not as fat as before). *Xorai fainted when he saw her, in fear. Now he thinks she's cute until he re-gained some weight. *Cabel X is trying to get Cabel to become healthy. *She is the most apathetic of her siblings. *Every once in a while, when it's warm outside, she goes for a "jog." Why air quotes around jog? Because she walks a couple feet, eats a chip, runs out of breath, and drives back home. *The only puffle fatter than her is Angel X See also *NineCapability *Mabel *Cabel X *Pizza Penguin Category:Family of Mabel Category:characters Category:Puffles